ONE WORD IS ' BECAUSE'
by AbigailWoo
Summary: SULAY SHIPPER MERAPAT! SuLay couple! Genderswitch! Langsung baca aja :)


**Title: One word is "BECAUSE"**

**Genre: Romance,Family,Genderswitch**

**Pairings:**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AUTHOR POV

"Suho-ah.. Aku hamil chagiya..." Seru seorang yeoja menghampiri namja bernama Suho lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Mwo?! Benarkah itu chagi? " Tanya Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan tak percaya itu.

"Nde.. Kata dokter sudah masuk bulan ke-4," Ujarnya senang tanpa henti tersenyum pada Suho.

"Akhirnya Lay-ah , sudah lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini " Teriak Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay seraya memuta-mutar tubuh Lay.

"Akhirnya aku jadi Appa!" Teriak Suho lagi. Lay hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah Suho.

"Suho... Apa kamu bahagia?" Tanya Lay pada Suho yang sedang mengelus perut buncit Lay.

"Nde.. Aku sangat bahagia Lay-ah" Ucap Suho singkat sambil terus mengelus perut Lay.

"Kamu mau anak kita namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Lay , Suho berdiri lalu duduk disamping Lay dan meraih kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Apapun yang tuhan berikan pada kita. Entah namja ataupun yeoja aku akan tetap bahagia.. Karena apa?" Ujar Suho menggantung kalimat akhirnya.

"Emmh , memang karena apa?" Tanya Lay bingung serta mendongkak kepalanya agar melihat wajah Suho.

Suho tersenyum manis pada Lay, lalu menjawab

"Karena itu kamu, karena perhatianmu, karena kasih sayangmu, karena cintamu, karena kepolosanmu, karena kebodohanmu, karena keanehanmu, karena tingkahmu, karena itu aku memilihmu, karena itu aku menyukaimu, karena itu aku menyayangimu, karena itu aku mencintaimu, karena itu pula aku menginginkanmu menjadi pendamping hidupku, karena itu aq mau kau yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, karena itu pula aku ingin hidup dan mati bersamamu Lay-ah" Jawab Suho dengan senyum dan penekanan dalam setiap kata-kata dan dengan seluruh perasaan yang dia punya.

"Suho-ah... "panggil Lay dengan suara bergetar.

"Heemh... Wae chagi? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Suho terkejut melihat Lay menangis haru.

"Karena semua jawabanmu aku menangis Suho-ah" Lay menjawab dengan nada bergetar.

"Sssstt... Sudah jangan menangis. Itu semua karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku gak mau kehilanganmu juga bayi kita," Suho memeluk erat istrinya seakan tak mau dipisahkan.

"Gomawo chagi," Lay membalas pelukan Suho.

"Nde,ayo kita tidur sudah malam. Bayi kita perlu istirahat"

Merekapun masuk kedalam kamar tidur mereka, lalu tidur dalam keheningan malam.

5 Bulan kemudian

Suho mondar-mandir dilorong rumah sakit tanpa henti. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkah Suho hanya tersenyum. Kangin sangat khawatir menunggu istrinya yang melahirkan.

Tak berapa lama terdengar tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi. Dokter kandungan bernama Byun Baekhyun keluar dari ruang bersalin untuk menemui Suho.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" Tanya Suho pada dokter Byun.

"Heemmh.. Begini Suho-shi,istri dan anak anda..." Tiba-tiba dokter Byun menggantung jawabannya.

"Kenapa dok?" Tanya Suho dengan nada panik.

"Sebenarnya... Selamat anak anda kembar dan istri anda keadaanya mulai membaik," Ujar dokter Byun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Suho menyambut hangat tangan doker Byun.

"Terima kasih dok, boleh saya melihat keadaan mereka?" Ujar Suho

"Nde,mari silahkan masuk" dokter Byun menyilahkan Suho masuk dan meninggalkan Suho.

"Suho-ah," Panggil Lay pelan.

Suho menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Lay.

"Lay-ah , lihat anak kita kembar," Suho berbicara pelan sambil mengelus pelan pipi putrinya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu,senyumnya juga lesung pipinya," Ujar Suho menggendong putri kecilnya yang terlelap didekapannya.

"Nde,lihat chagi dia mirip denganmu," Ucap Lay mengelus kepala putranya.

"Kita beri nama siapa chagi? Yang yeoja aku beri nama Luhan , Kim Luhan!" Suho menatap putri yang didekapnya.

"Nde,nama yang bagus chagi,dan jagoan kecil kita Kim Sehun , bagaimana? " Tanya Lay tak henti menatap kedua anaknya

"Yupp , Kim Luhan dan Kim Sehun! " Seru Suho seraya tersenyum malaikat.

5 Tahun Kemudian

"Mommy, hully up hele , Mommy lelet ahh..." Teriak namja kecil dengan logat cadelnya pada Lay yang sedang merapikan rambut Luhan.

"Wait a minute Hunnie.. Nah Luhannie sudah cantik sekarang, Ayo kita susul adikmu dan daddy," Lay berucap seraya menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan dalam genggamannya.

Di tempat lain ditaman

"Hunnie, jangan teriak gitu ahh sama mommy, gak baik.." Nasihat Suho.

"Nde, mianhae daddy, Hunnie janji gak gitu lagi," Jawab Sehun sambil menunduk.

Lay yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Suho dan Luhan.

"Loh? Kenapa nih? Kok malah serius gini?" Ujar Lay menatap Sehun.

"Mianhae mom.. Tadi Hun teliak begitu cama mommy," Ujar Sehun memainkan jemari Lay.

"Shhh,,tidak apa chagi... Ayo katanya mau bersenang-senang," Lay mendekap Sehun.

"Mommy sama Hunnie kok malah peluk-pelukan gitu? Kapan kita belfotonya?" Tanya Luhan mengayunkan tangan Sehun, adiknya.

"Eh,ayo kita kesana datengin daddy" Ujar Lay menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya menghampiri Suho.

"Chagi, Hannie , Hunnie hurry up," panggil Suho.

"Nah,ayo kita mulai.. Han,dul,set! Say Chees!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Happily Ever After

**THE END**

_Finally! Fict lama saya lagi yang main pairnya KangTeuk dan saya ganti jadi SuLay..._

_Saya sangat menghargai orang yang meninggalkan komentar miliknya.._


End file.
